Carrie : Parallels
by Brainstormandthethinker
Summary: Set in an alternate reality or parallel universe. The Black Prom and Chamberlain Massacre does not happen here. Instead Carrie White become the Student Guidance Councellor at Bates High 23 years later. Finally she meets her long lost sister.
1. Summary and Disclaimer

**Summary**

What if the Black Prom/Chamberlain Massacre never occurred?

What if Carrie's early experiences served only to make her stronger and tougher later on in life?

What if things worked out for the best?

What if Carrie White became the student guidance counsellor at Bates high 23 years later instead of Sue Snell?

What if Carrie White and Rachel Lang were happily reunited later on?

And what if Carrie White prevented Rachel's rampage from happening?

Read on if you wish to find the answers

**Disclaimer**

No copyright infringement intended. No plagiarism intended, No profit being made from this venture, Written as an expression of thoughts and entertainment. Please do not sue. Check before using or referring any of my stories. Reviews always welcome.

Carrie is written by Stephen King 1974, 1976 adaptation by Brian Palma 1999 sequel by Katt Shea. All characters are sourced from above information.

Custom characters by myself for latter adaptation include :-

Here the author Stephen King is a scientist and the go to guy for everything you want to ask about telekinesis.

Josh Dawson, George Dawson Jr and Freya Dawson are the children of George Dawson and Frieda Jason. Veronica Frasier is the daughter Rhonda Simard. None of these characters would exist in the original universe as their parents were the casualties of Prom Night.


	2. Time Streams

Time Streams

For every event in the universe there is an infinite number of possible outcomes,

These outcomes are determined by the choices we make,

But all possibilities that can happen, do happen at a different quantum level or within an alternate reality.

Reality itself is like a river that splits into many parallel tributaries or a junction where a road separates in many different directions,

In these divergent realms, known history is bent, like white light through a prism broken into a boundless spectrum of what-might-have-beens*1.

Yet In these alternative realities or universes " what might have been" is actually "what was",

And in the case of Carrietta Nicole*2 White there was no exception.

It is well known within time itself, that that the key event to her downfall was when a sadistic classmate arranged for her to be publicly humiliated in front of the entire school by ensuring that she, Carrie would be elected prom queen and then a bucket of pig's blood would be poured over her. What no one would know of course that Carrie White was telekinetic!

In perhaps 25% of these timelines the pig's blood plot was successful, driving Carrie to insanity, she responded by exercising her terrifying powers. In two thirds of these the black prom followed by the Chamberlain massacre would also be the cornerstone that would mark the death of Carrietta White.

In fact Carrie White faced a 50-50 chance against life and death. Even in the timelines where the black prom disaster would have been averted, she would not be spared from ending up on the wrong side of an assassins blade wielded by her deranged mother, who by now would eventually have lost all touch with reality. At the end using the telekinesis to stand up to her abuser would only prove to be folly.

Within the time streams, only the prevention of the pig's blood plot would prove key in averting the black prom and the subsequent Chamberlain massacre. The number of possibilities, boundless! The range of Carrie's benefactors?, many! Perhaps Miss Collins*3 realised at the 11th hour that Sue was not the one trying to cause mischief but prevent a conspiracy. Perhaps Sue might have been able to evade Miss Collins and everyone else long enough to thwart the plot or perhaps just in the nick of time Tommy Ross might have seen what is about to transpire and pushed Carrie to safety.

In one possible timeline, Christine Hargensen may not have had enough time to plan her revenge, or implement the pig's blood plot in a timely manner thus sparing Carrie White and avoiding the subsequent debacle. There is even a myth, absurd as it might sound, that a mysterious benefactor from the future travelled to the present May 29, 1976*4 via means of Chronokenesis on a mission to sabotage the buckets of blood plot, thus subsequently undoing the catastrophic events that were to follow.

From _'__Ogilvie's Dictionary of Psychic Phenomena_

_Chronokenisis: _The ability to speed or slow down time using the power of the mind, also applicable to time travel.

* * *

><p>*1 taken from star trek myriad universe<p>

*2 conjectural

*3 Rita Desjardin in the Novel and 2002 remake

*4 1979 in Stephen King's Novel


	3. After the Prom

After the Prom

At the end of an eventful night Tommy drove Carrie home. As they arrived they were accosted by a pretty odd site. The whole house was glowing, Carrie's mom had put up candles all over the place. It was very spooky, both though it was strange and Carrie was lightly embarrassed, she just had a great evening and didn't want one of her mom's religious antics to ruin it. The timing was bad as Tommy was just beginning to warm up to her. Trying a bluff she said that her mom put out candles every evening for prayers.

Carrie went inside first

"Momma, Momma" she called

Tommy followed her in

"Momma I'm home" she bellowed as loud as she could

For a while it seemed that her Mom wasn't in, then finally Carrie spotted her at the top of the stairs,

Margaret gave a stare which seemed anxious and cold at the same time, slowly she then turned around and softly made her way down the stairs.

"Momma I'd like you to meet Tommy Ross my date"

"Hello Mrs White" Tommy's reply was courteous.

"Hello Tommy" replied Margaret, she managed to muster an icy smile, the lad was well mannered and respectful but she was not a fool. Boys were all the same as far as she was concerned.

Carrie was glowing very happy "It was Terrific Momma, I had a great time and no one laughed at me, I got crowned prom queen and everyone was really nice to me, for once in my life I really felt special"

"that's because you are special" smiled Tommy "she's a very special girl Mrs White" he reaffirmed to Margaret

She also told momma how some nasty people had tried to drop a bucket of pig's blood on her but failed.

Margaret listened attentively and maintained a calm and composed stance while Tommy was still there. Politely and firmly she replied"It is a pleasure meeting you Thomas Everest Ross, I hope to see you again, May the Lord bring you salvation"

Tommy shook hands with Margaret waved goodbye to Carrie and off he went. Carrie was tired and said she was going to take a bath and then go to bed. She affirmed that she would be sure to do her prayers before she did so.

Instead Margaret asked Carrie to come in her room and pray with her, afterward she may proceed with bedtime. Carrie dutifully complied. Momma's tone turned harsh and chilly as she taunted her daughter by telling her that it is unfortunate that the bucket of blood did not fall on top of her. If it had she would be scourged and humiliated in front of everyone especially the Lord and it would have served as a sound reminder that the only hope of salvation was inside the red circle, something that she Margaret had told Carrie many times before. That was a pretty big punch in the face for Carrie, she just had a great time and this spiteful remark seemed to render it to nothingness.

She tried to stand up to her mum again "Stop It Momma" she pleaded, careful as to not use her telekinesis.

Margaret upset her further by being telling her of the night how Carrie was conceived

"I should have killed myself when he put it in me. After that first time, before we were married, Ralph promised never again. He promised. And I believed him. But sin never dies. Sin never dies. At first it was all right. We lived sinlessly. We slept in the same bed, but we never did it. And then, that night, I saw him looking down at me that way. We got down on our knees to pray for strength. I smelled the whiskey on his breath. And he took me. He took me with the smell of filthy roadhouse whiskey on his breath. And I liked it. I liked it! With all that dirty touching, and his hands on me all over me! I should have given you to God when you were born … but I was weak and backsliding and … Now, the devil has come home. Oh. We'll pray.*1"

"Uhm - Very well Momma" replied Carrie obediently.

Margaret then began reciting the Lord's Prayer and Carrie followed suit, Margaret then pulled out a butcher's knife that she had hidden and proceeded to stab Carrie in the back who found herself tumbling down the stairs, as she recovered she looked up horrified and shocked. Making a cross motion with the knife Margaret now completely insane, smiling and with a look of delirium in her eyes proceeded to stalk Carrie through the house. Crawling away Carrie made for the nearest door but it was locked, she was trapped as mom cornered her in the kitchen. She raised the knife again ready to strike.

"Momma don't, please don't" begged a tearful Carrie futilely hoping that mom would give into her pleas and spare her.

She felt another blow as Margaret struck her again, having no choice she sent a barrage of kitchen utensils at her pinning her against the door. As Margaret screamed Carrie could tell it was not the scream of pain and agony but of happiness and joy as though as she had expiated herself. She passed out in a pose similar to that grotesque San Sebastian statue in the praying closet.

Consumed with grief and guilt for killing the person she both loved and hated, Carrie lost control of her telekinesis. A rain of stones began to fall on the white household*2 and the whole property number 47 Carlin Street began to cave in on itself. Candles lit by Margaret were knocked over as the house shook setting the entire property ablaze.

Carrie removed the knives pinning her mothers body, took her into her arms and dragged her mom lifeless body to the praying closet. As the stones continued to rain relentlessly pounding the house Carrie sat in the praying closet musing how once just once in her lifetime she had the best day of her life just before she died. Sitting silently in a sober mood as the house then the room caved it she recited the Lord's prayer. She never finished it as a large piece of debris knocked her out cold.

As he was driving away Tommy Ross noticed the rain of stones and quickly deduced that they were falling over the White Household. Quick as a flash he turned his car around and headed back to make sure that Carrie and Margaret were all right.

A horrific scene greeted him as he saw the rain of stones relentlessly pounding the house without mercy, pummelling into the ground until slowly and slowly it began to sink. Wasting no time he rushed to a neighbour and told them to contact the emergency services. Then he rushed back out, by now a crowd of curious onlookers was being beginning to assemble around number 47 Carlin Street as the ground continued to swallow the house.

As the house continued to collapse and literally sink into the ground. Tommy made a dash for the nearest door or window of the crumbling house in hopes of saving the girl he had just fallen in love with but could only be restrained by the neighbours.

"Don't go in there lad, its too dangerous" said the neighbour that just grabbed him

"CARRIE" shouted Tommy frantically.

"It's hopeless lad if anyone was in there it would be a miracle if they are still alive" he replied sorrowfully

Tears streamed down Tommy's face, Carrie was gone he'd lost her, how he wished he could have gotten to know her more.

All he could do now was watch helplessly as bystanders held him back, the crowd of onlookers continue to grow bigger and the ground continued to swallow the house until not a trace it seemed remained.

* * *

><p>*1 Taken from the actual dialogue of the Brian Palma Film Version<p>

*2 the original script for Brian Palmas film called for a rain of stones at the ending but had to be cancelled.


	4. Coma

In a Coma

It was nothing but a miracle that against all odds, Carrie and Margaret survived the incident. After they arrived the emergency services with the help of specialist equipment managed to dig out all the occupants of what had been number 47 Carlin Street. Astonishingly both were alive but near death and were quickly rushed to Westover*1 hospital. The unconscious Margaret was promptly taken to the operation theatre and had emergency heart surgery to repair her wounds. She was lucky that Carrie had mistimed the last knife. Carrie was quickly taken into accident and emergency and once out of danger transferred to intensive care. Throughout this time she remained comatose. Margaret's surgery was a success and all that remained was for her to regain consciousness.

At hospital Margaret was the first to regain consciousness and started to rant about Carrie being a witch. Despite doubts about her sanity the staff allowed her to see her daughter when she requested. As she saw her daughter Margaret briefly calmed down and for a moment lovingly ran her hands through her daughter's hair. Carrie hardly looked like it if she was dead or in a coma just asleep and in tranquil bliss.

That night while all was quiet Margaret got out of bed, left her room, wandered through the corridors and stole a surgical instrument. With Carrie still in a coma Margaret made a second attempt on her life and stabbed the defenceless girl two more times before a nurse noticed and intervened. Defiant she turned on him and injured him before staff nearby finally noticed what was going on and restrained Margaret to the ground. Another nurse had Margaret sedated and she was removed from the ward.

Carrie was taken back into emergency theatre still in a coma and treated for her injuries. She stabilised but remained in a coma. Margaret recent actions, the failed attempt to kill her daughter and her obvious state of mind were sufficient enough to prove that she was mentally ill and unsuited to be Carrie's carer. The end result was that she was committed to a mental asylum. She would never recover from her insanity and on the summer of 1983 passed away at Arkham Asylum.

A number of well-wishers including Tommy Ross, Sue Snell, George Dawson, Frieda Jason, Miss Collins and even Helen Shyres and Mr Fromm left Get Well cards for Carrie by her bedside. They were encouraged by the staff to talk to her in hopes of helping her regain consciousness.

* * *

><p>*1 According to the novel the nearest main hospital to Chamberlain<p> 


	5. Recovery and Telekinetic Fallout

Recovery and Telekinetic Fallout

Meanwhile a number of parapsychologists, paranormal enthusiasts and journalists were drawn to the site of what was 47 Carlin Street amid reports and rumours of telekinetic and paranormal activities.

Even though comatose doctors and scientists carried out tests on a sleeping Carrie which did indeed detect the presence of a paranormal power, telekinesis! In the end all that remained was for her to regain consciousness and tell her part of the story. At last when she came to, Carrie wasted no time in confessing without any coaxing, without coercion to everything that had happened, she also admitted that she was the one who threw the knives and kitchen utensils at her mother in self defence. She didn't want to, but Momma was going to kill her.

Carrie's Telekinetic abilities became the talk of the town and perhaps the state of Maine. For a while she remained something of a minor celebrity, but for the young woman it was an unwanted status. Among the scientists that she met were David R Congress and Dean Mcguffin both of whom later wrote a number of essays on telekinesis and made numerous references to the incident at 47 Carlin Street, but most notably they expressed grave concerns about a possible theoretical telekinetic massacre carried out by an individual, usually a young woman, possessing identical abilities.

As such even without a Black Prom or Chamberlain Massacre science started taking telekinesis seriously and work began to identify and treat the recessive telekinetic gene. Researchers in genetics and neurology also began efforts to map the family trees of individuals thought to be carriers of the telekinesis gene starting with Carrie White. In this climate one of the pioneers that would rise in this field was Professor Stephen King*1. Later on in life Carrie would meet him while trying to get treatment for her condition.

Several papers wrote articles featuring Carrie White. Esquire Magazine's issue dated 12th of September 1980 was titled "Carrie White: The Dawn of TK"*2 by Jack Gaver and Reader's Digest "Drama in real life" section for August 1980 was entitled "Carrie White: Chamberlain's gifted telekinetic"*3 the same issue unfortunately also featured follow up articles by Tina Blake and Norma Watson who capitalised on Carrie's woes by untruthfully claiming to be friends of Carrie White and telling her story from their perspectives. Their motivation of course was to steal some of the limelight for their own ends.

Having been told that her mother had been taken into psychiatric care, Carrie's future was now uncertain, where once she would have to contemplate an eternal creepy, subterranean existence in her old house supported by Momma now she would have to contemplate life in a laboratory as a human guinea pig being studied for this rare phenomenon.

Just before she was due to be transferred to an uncertain future at Dukes University. Help came unexpectedly in the form of Miss Collins the kindly gym teacher. She offered to take Carrie into her care and after Carrie had accepted arranged for her to move in, becoming her legal guardian. She treated her fairly but firmly and taught her mental discipline and how to control her own telekinetic abilities despite the fact that she was not telekinetic herself. From Carrie's perspective Miss Collins treated her with greater kindness than her mom ever did.

It was Miss Collins contacted and arranged for Carrie to meet Prof Stephen King. A Scientist who helped treat Carrie's condition and get it under control. After her mother was taken into psychiatric care, Carrie began to be plagued by mysterious nightmares some about a burned out gymnasium with all the students and staff dead, others about her mum where she would stalk her and appear suddenly out of nowhere and repeat her signature line "Sin never dies". Although Carrie herself did not use the term, some could call this the curse of Margaret White.

It was Miss Collins who arranged for Carrie to see an onirologist*4, who was able to deduce that the nightmares were caused by self insecurity, and the fears that Carrie harboured of her mom. Only by confronting those fears and standing up for herself, would she be able to overcome those nightmares. As always it was Miss Collins who helped Carrie out in this difficult time of need. With the help, therapy and treatment for both the nightmares and the telekinesis Carrie was able prevail in face of these overwhelming difficulties*5.

Among the advice Miss Collins had for Carrie was "Just remember nothing that happens up till now matters after graduation, except studying and good grades. You take what you want and leave the rest behind you don't even have to see any of these people ever again if you don't want to*4" Miss Collins also told her that things change and not always for the best, pretty popular girls go past their primes and become fat and ugly and the jocks end up with beer bellies and bald and unhappy misfits end up having a fulfilling happy lives.

With Miss Collin's tutelage and with the added support of some newfound friends including Tommy Ross, Sue Snell, Freddy Holt and Frieda Jason Carrie grew to become more assertive and stronger and finally able to stand up for herself eventually being accepted by peers and all those around her.

* * *

><p>*1 Stephen King in this universe is the go to guy for everything about tk<p>

*2 originally "'Carrie: Black Dawn of T.K.'" by Jack Gaver : Esquire magazine September 12 1980

*3 originally "We Survived The Black Prom'." Norma Watson

*4 a scientist that studies dreams.

*5Nightmares were supposed to have played a bigger role in my alternate story. They were supposed to have been a warning to Carrie about what could have happened otherwise, what happened in the reality which we all fans of Carrie are familiar with. Some of the other nightmares were meant to be omens of warming of events yet to come [The Rage Carrie 2] and that she Carrie was the only one who could prevent them from happening.

*6From Carrie 2002 Film


	6. Fate of the Conspirators

Fate of the Conspirators

After the conclusion of the spring ball the authorities at Bates High School wasted little time in pursuing the individuals responsible for the failed bucket of blood prank and called in the police. All those involved were apprehended and the school issued month long suspensions of the students involved as punishment.

As a rebel and a hardcore thug with previous, Billy Nolan and his gang were charged with the raid on Henty's pig farm, for the latest addition to his criminal record, the courts lost patience with Billy and sentenced him to 3 months in prison, members of his gang received varying sentences ranging from hefty fines to one month.

Christine Hargensen also faced the prospect of going to jail for her part in the raid at Henty's pig farm and attempted assault on Carrie White. As always her father John Hargensen was able to intervene and prevent her from going to jail. Next he was able to minimize as much as possible any fines that were issued by the courts before arranging to pay them off himself. However Christine Hargensen was still indefinitely suspended from Bates High School and not allowed to graduate. This time John knew that he could not challenge the school's decision as they had previously threatened to file charges against all incidents of assault and bullying that Chris had committed against misfit students.

Despite getting his daughter of the hook he also stood up to her and warned her that he will not be covering her rear end forever. Christine Hargensen departure from Bates also marked the end of her clique of "Diva Girls" or "Ultras" and their breakup marked the end of their reign and popularity. After graduation all the girls Katie O'Shea, Helen Shyres, Tina Blake, The Thibodeau Sisters*1, Jessica Upshaw and Norma Watson*2 went their separate ways. And Carrie never received any bother from them again.

Christine Hargensen enrolled at another school but she would never be as powerful or as popular as she was before. After graduation she was made to join military Boot Camp. She hated it at first but eventually grew accustomed to it. Her bullying ways never changed and she began a long career in the military rising to the rank of sergeant major within a year. As always she was a brutal commander who enjoyed tormenting the new inexperienced recruits. The end finally came in Operation Desert Storm during the first Gulf War. Now with the rank of Captain the personal carrier she was aboard strayed off course and was mis-identified as the enemy, and destroyed in one of the incidences of friendly fire. All hands on board were lost.

Billy Nolan only served part of his three-month sentence he was let out of jail early for good behaviour. With that he and his gang returned to their life of petty crimes. It was only a matter of time before Billy hurt someone, an incident that was serious enough to merit a life sentence in prison. Once behind bars indefinitely he would pose no further threat to society or anyone else. And as for his gang, some of them spent most of the next decades in and out of prison for a variety of crimes. Others finally sobered up and joined the labour force.

After finishing school Christine Hargensen's right-hand woman*3 and one of the girls who severely tormented Carrie White began a whirlwind romance with a man who later turned out to be a wife-batterer. By the time Carrie saw her again many years later she was nothing more than a shadow of her former self. A pathetic, wretched creature, frightened and living in hiding fearful that her husband would find her. Someone that was only to be pitied.

After graduation a lot of the students at Bates High went their separate ways, some such as Helen Shyres and Donna Thibodeaux went on into further education, some began a business enterprise. Freddie Holt aka "the beak" rose to become a professional photographer in about a decade he would own his own studio shop. Others went on to have successful careers, for example George Chizmar already the school's most gifted artists would become a professional artist after enrolling in art school. He would go on to produce many works that would earn a place in New York's public art galleries. Ernie Peterson entered politics achieving a government internship, years later he would successfully emerge as a spokesperson for Ronald Reagan government.

* * *

><p>*1 Much confusion arises with the sisters, particularly Mary. Lila Grace is sometimes stated to be a middle name while other times is an independent individual and a member of the clique.<p>

*2 In Stephen King's novel the diva girls are a clique of popular girls led by Christine Hargensen composed of Tina Blake, Rachel Spies, Helen Shyres, Donna Thibodeau, Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau, and Jessica Upshaw. Norma Watson is not part of this clique and Katie O'Shea appears to be a background character created specifically for the Brian Palma's adaptation. Her full name is on the prom ballot papers.

*3 Norma Watson in the Brian Palma version, Tina Blake in the 2002 remake.


	7. Different Destinies

Different Destinies

Carrie White started a relationship with Tommy Ross, perhaps one of her next most memorable events was spending a weekend with him hard at work at his uncle Galen's farm. Next on a fine spring a romantic trip to the fair at Bangor, not since the senior prom had she had a great moment. The colours, the candy floss, the merry-go-round, the coconut shies, magicians performing tricks, fortune tellers reading palms and plenty of Fun! Fun! Fun! All the things Momma wouldn't allow and certainly nothing sinful. At the coconut shy one of her favourite activities she bested Tommy by scoring a few more hits than he did.

Carrie herself completed her exams then enrolled in college where things literally turned around for her. Here she continued her relationship with Tommy Ross. Even before graduation Tommy had been scouted by the Boston Red Sox. A promising athlete he had a professional career ahead of him coupled with a highly paid salary. Dick O'Connell the general manager of the Reds wanted to sign him on, however something of a socially conscience young man, he decided that professional sports would have to wait until he finished his English degree at college.

In this alternate universe Tommy Ross faced two possible destinies, a professional baseball player for the Boston Red Sox or a highly qualified English lecturer with a Ph.D. in Masters in English poetry and literature teaching at the nation's most prestigious universities.

About in 1983 Carrie White passed her driving test at the second attempt. That was a few months before her mum Margaret passed away. While visiting her and attempting reconciliation she told her about this, Margaret and Carrie reconciled and made peace just before her passing. A year later Carrie bought her first car second-hand, and orange Volkwagen Beetle which she continued to drive a decade after purchase.

After completing college Carrie made the heartbreaking decision to call off her relationship with Tommy Ross, she still loved him very much but she longed to be more independent and to continue life on her own, for a while anyway. A true gentleman he was very understanding, both eventually enrolled at separate universities. Much later Tommy Ross would get back together with his ex-girlfriend Sue Snell who in this time stream would rise to become a successful journalist and then a reporter.

While still attending university Carrie had another eventful moment when she was invited and asked to participate at the wedding of George Dawson and Freida Jason with whom she was now good friends. Sue Snell now also a friend was the maid of honour. Carrie White was one of the bridesmaid, After the conclusion of the ceremony the bridal bouquet was caught by Sue Snell.

After finishing university Carrie decided to dedicate a career to helping others. When she was a teenager they weren't many people to help her, she began working towards the long road to becoming a teacher and student guidance counsellor.

During this time Tommy Ross and Sue Snell got engaged and Carrie White was asked to be the maid of honour at their wedding. She was overjoyed with this proposal, Carrie White also had met a new man whom she fell in love with and after Tommy and Sue departed on their honeymoon, her own suitor proposed. Her reply was an enthusiastic Yes! Sadly in the end it was not meant to be.

Tragedy struck Carrie, Miss Collins her teacher and now surrogate mom had become terminally ill and was dying. Carrie was very distraught and put her career and wedding plans on hold.

She took it upon herself to nurse her dying mentor, both during her illness and her last days ultimately becoming a full-time carer. On her deathbed Miss Collins insisted that Carrie focused on herself now. She had a promising future and the time had come to let go and continue her life without Miss Collins.

After Miss Collins passed away in early 1987, Carrie was left devastated. In this time of grief she was supported and given comfort by her friends, the Dawsons, the Ross and Freddie Holt. Finally from having grown into an awkward, ugly duckling, teenager into a stronger assertive, elegant and beautiful, young woman, Carrie began her career as a student guidance counsellor. In 1989 the Bates high school closed down following the opening of a new improved and more modern school. Carrying on from its predecessor this new Bates high school boasted an impressive state-of-the-art facility and was better equipped to cater for the need of the town's burgeoning student population.


	8. 20 Years Later

20 Years Later

In the 20 years that had passed Carrietta Nicole White was hardly the mousy, neurotic and freckled teenager that she once was. Now a student guidance counsellor at the newly commissioned Bates High School the old school having been converted into a print works she was now a stronger, self disciplined, confident, more assertive and a caring tutor who put others before herself which earned her tremendous respect from staff and students alike.

She was also something of a diplomat, the peacemaker; hers was the voice of reason. Many times she had mediated between students and staff, defused conflicts, solved problems and enabled reconciliation. Confronted with any situation she was the one who would resolve it with tact and enthusiasm.

Far from being just a student councillor she also volunteered and filled in for the role of supply teacher mainly for English, history and once in a while she also covered religious studies and on one occasion a science seminar though she insisted it was not her strongest subject.

Nearly 35 she had grown to become a true Galatea elegant and graceful in her stride her appearance showed modesty but also a variety of colours and patterns rose, lime, cyan and yellow that she wore, the sort that her mother Margaret would never approve, the sort that Miss Collins would call pretty and the sort that anyone in the 70s would be described as groovy. However she never wore skirts or high heels. Even the most badly behaved lads would show self restrained and act like a true gentleman when Miss White everybody's favourite tutor walk past. All smiles and salutations accompanied by respect.

As Miss Collins had told her many years earlier before passing away "you take what you want and leave the rest behind*1" "beautiful girls will be fat, cute guys will be bald, the jocks might have beer bellies and the miserable one might have a happy life". And Carrie White was very happy, the ugly caterpillar that became a beautiful colourful butterfly.

Her words of wisdom to her students and protégés were on the par as what Miss Collins taught her as well as "let go of the past, don't worry about the future and focus on the present". Even so there were times when Carrie had to concede that her own troubled past did have some bearing on the events now. Once she was young, alone and there was no one to help her. Now in her own way she endured to be there for others at their greatest hour of need.

Despite being brutally subjugated by her fanatical mother in the name of religion for 16 years this did little to steer her away from it completely. Instead Carrie White maintained in touch with her faith, she always concealed a crucifix round her neck while out and about and was a good church going woman who never missed a Sunday service. She was good friends with her pastor and joined him for tea or lunch on most Sundays. Whereas Carrie's parents were Baptist before they left the church. Carrie attended a liberal church and was now a protestant. Whereas Margaret preached sin and retribution Carrie focused on forgiveness and salvation.

And as for the telekinesis well the better things got for her the more it seems to dissipate. And then finally the day came when it was gone. Carrie White was now just like a normal person, or so she thought. Perhaps for the last 12 to 15 years it would remain dormant. She did learn over the years that negative emotions such as anxiety or fear is the principal cause of the telekinesis sparking up. Just as every carrier learns to manage their condition so did she.

* * *

><p>*1 From Carrie 2002<p> 


	9. The Rage : Carrie 2

The Rage Carrie 2

For every event in the universe there is a infinite number of outcomes, but every outcome that can happen does happen across countless alternative realities.

For those of us familiar with Rachel Lang, we know that Carrie White's half sister made her entrance at the Bates High School Almost 23 years after the infamous event known as the Black Prom.

As with Carrie White she was alone in the world and possessed the deadly ability of telekinesis which was passed from her father side. However unlike Carrie White, the blows that life dealt her simply served to make her more, tougher and resilient. Within this time she had essentially spun a cocoon over herself lived in a private world with just one best friend Lisa Parker and a basset hound named Walter. Her mother suffering from schizophrenia, had been committed to Arkham Asylum when Rachel was four, she spent several years being passed around from foster homes eventually ending up in the care of Boyd and Emilyn Wallace two working-class Americans struggling day by day to make financial ends meet.

From Rachel's perspective or that of an outside viewer the Wallaces could be perceived as negligent and unloving, concerned mainly with their caretakers check then that of Rachel's well-being. Someone with a more favourable or neutral view might just call them erratic struggling to manage life as best as one can, the result is therefore an unbalanced way of life resulting Rachel lacking the love, care and attention she needed.

Rachel Lang was apparently one of the persons who learned to make do with what little she had but constantly one of those persons on the outside looking in.

Perhaps everything was okay until the school's elite clique of star football players penetrated her world cruelly seducing and then ditching her best friend who was subsequently committed suicide, a very unpleasant business considering that without warning she leapt of the school roof in plain sight of horrified onlooker.

When Rachel stumbled across evidence that implicated a footballer named Eric Stark and submitted it to be school guidance counsellor and the police she earned his and his friends' sworn animosity, this was also compounded by the fact that at the same time she began to fall in love with one of their member a lad named Jesse Ryan. A Kinder and gentler individual he returned her feelings. More importantly he did not appreciate or approve his friends' bad boy behaviour and found himself growing apart from them.

Angered and annoyed the band planned a cruel revenge. Under the guise of befriending and making amends to Rachel they invited her to a prestigious after football party to celebrate the Bates Bulldogs victory over the Carlin Devils. Here after getting her to relax her guard, they then trapped her and humiliated her in public. Tracey Campbell a popular girl was tasked with delaying Jesse long enough for them to carry their plot. Unfortunately they never lived long to brag about it.

In the midst of the following rampage Susan Snell now the school guidance counsellor who had become aware of Rachel's telekinetic abilities and was desperate to prevent another Carrie White tragedy also lost her own life. Among the only survivors to bear witness to Rachel's abilities were Rachel's mother the mentally fragile Barbara Lang who promptly disowned her daughter thinking she was possessed by the devil and Jesse Ryan whom Rachel spared after seeing evidence that showed he had nothing to do with what his friends did to her. And as for Rachel she tragically died in the fire after becoming pinned by a collapsing ceiling.

All of these events starting from the suicide of Rachel's best friend to the explosive conclusion at the Bing Mansion occurred within the time span of five days*1. As they showed it is often said that are times where everything that can possibly go wrong, does go wrong and in the time stream which many of us a familiar with there is no exception.

* * *

><p>*1 six if your believe in goofs<p> 


	10. The Time Streams Revisited

The Time-streams Revisited

For every familiar time stream there are infinite numbers of unfamiliar ones, for every event each possibility that can happen does happen across countless alternative realities and in the case of Rachel Lang there is no exception.

In a much darker time stream following rampage at the Bing Mansion, she would have killed Jesse Ryan before realising his innocence. Consumed with guilt and grief and a sense of irony, she finally went insane and as her half sister before her used her telekinesis to collapse the mansion atop herself.

But there are more favourable time streams out there in the infinity of the universe, many which undoubtedly would appear unfamiliar. In the majority of these alternate realities perhaps at a rate of 85%, Rachel Lang unlike her half sister whom she never met faced greater odds of surviving.

In a more favourable time stream Rachel along with Jesse Ryan and Sue Snell would have survived the events at the Bing Mansion. Needing no further persuasion about her origins and awesome power that she carried within her, Rachel would finally agree to Sue's offer of help in getting her powers under control and subsequently would have been smuggled out of town by Sue to an unknown destination while everyone else would presume that she - Rachel was dead*1.

In yet another favourable time stream, Rachel and Jesse's relationship would have been delayed long enough to spare her from being humiliated in public at the after football party. This in turn would have allowed Sue Snell all the time she needed to break Barbara Lang out of Arkham Asylum and execute a critical rendezvous with Rachel in which her mother Barbara would reveal to her the truth about her father. Subsequently Rachel would have undoubtedly discovered her ties to her long-lost, deceased, half sister Carrie White and persuaded to get the help necessary to manage her condition. Additionally in this unfamiliar universe the Carlin Devils would have delivered a catastrophic defeat on the Bates Bulldogs making it the worst opener in history. After a string of successive losses the Bates Bulldogs would have been disqualified as a professional college football team.

For Jesse Ryan it would have cost him his scholarship and he would be briefly forced to sell cars at his father's business before a second opportunity would present itself enabling him to continue into further education or a professional career of his choice. In this time stream Rachel and Jesse's relationship was destined to begin in College and safely away from the scrutiny of his friends.

* * *

><p>*1 this happened in the 2002 remake of Carrie, I eventually figured that if Rachel and Sue had survived the events of The Rage Carrie 2 then it would be logical that the ending would have been similar.<p> 


	11. A Meeting with Barbara Lang

A Meeting with Barbara Lang

Even though now Carrie had a lot going for her, she was successful in life, popular with her peers, strong and elegant. There are those who could say that she remained unlucky in love. However by this time she had befriended the local town sheriff, Robert Kelton and every evening after work when neither was busy or doing an extra shift, they would rendezvous at a nearby cafe have tea and talk. It was obvious to anyone that they harboured strong feelings for one another but Carrie remained in denial and insisted that the relationship was merely platonic and as for Robbie well he just remained patient.

One of her friends at school was a teacher named Rhonda Frasier Née Simard. Twenty years earlier Carrie and Rhonda had been schoolmates but not friends. Her daughter Veronica was a student there. As were George and Frieda Dawson's children Josh, George Jr and Freya.

When a new girl named Rachel Lang began her freshman year, it peaked Carrie's curiosity, there was something mysterious about her. She didn't know what it was, but she kept having this sense of familiarity or perhaps it was some sort of sibling connection at the subconscious level. Deciding to consult Rachel student file what she found was striking. Her father Ralph White was also Rachel's father. After she was sure she made plans to visit her next port of call Arkham Asylum the place where Rachel mother's was committed.

Carrie was familiar with Arkham Asylum during her last days her mother Margaret had been one of the patients there. She had visited her occasionally, the last time was in 1983 before Margaret passed away. During the last meeting both mother and daughter had reconciled their differences and prayed together one last time. Ironically Margaret's room was subsequently occupied by Barbara Lang the woman Carrie's father Ralph left Margaret for and the mother of Carrie's step sister Rachel Lang.

Arkham Asylum was spooky, to Carrie it felt a lot had changed over the years, for a start there were now more inmates and she found the environment quite intimidating. There was one burly inmate, perhaps an individual in his 40s, bald, who kept banging his head against a wall shouting "I don't know". This trip was not going to go very well, Carrie managed to find Barbara and approached her but before she could speak, she was suddenly grabbed from behind by another inmate called Billy.

"I knew you'd come back. We can still get married. I'll marry you. mean, to hell with them! What do they know? They don't know anything!"

"Let go of me" Carrie screamed in terror.

The panic momentarily triggered her telekinetic ability which she used the flex to fling, him across the floor in front of a terrified Barbara. Barbara had to be calmed down and then sedated by staff. The nurses asked Carrie to leave and consequently she would not be able to speak with Barbara this day.

She tried again the following day this time she had better luck. Professionally dressed and smiling she entered her cell and courteously introduced herself.

"Hello Mrs Lang my name is Carrie White" she said shaking her hand.

Carrie provided some feedback that she had on Rachel, Barbara was dismayed, it turned out that although Rachel was fine, she was lonely, withdrawn and awkward. Barbara worried whether Rachel was happy in the present foster home. The last time Rachel had said all was well. Carrie hadn't met Rachel's foster parents yet so she could not reply but she promised to find out all she could. It transpired that Rachel had exaggerated about some of the good things that she had going for her so as not worry her mother.

In the beginning Barbara was not so willing to open up the daughter of her husband's former wife but eventually warmed up to her. Carrie for her part felt like, as though it was like punching water with this woman. As the conversation progressed Barbara finally revealed that Carrie's father Ralph White was also Rachel's father, they were step siblings.

"Mrs Lang I'm sorry about what happened the other day but I have a question, I know this may sound strange, but when Rachel was growing up, did you ever see objects move by themselves? And did the doctors convince you it was all your imagination?"

"The Lord is with thee. No. I was crazy then. I thought she was possessed. I thought the devil was inside her."

"It's not the devil Mrs Lang it's It's a genetic recessive trait. The male is the carrier, when he combines with the right female, the trait surfaces in their offspring, usually in women. Scientifically it is known as consciousness affected physical phenomenon or CAPP, my father passed it to me and I am worried that he may have passed it to Rachel as well, for the moment there is nothing to indicate that there is anything serious, but I'm worried about the consequences if Rachel has these telekinetic abilities.

"You're worried? Are you very worried?

"Yes I am" Carrie replied "I am worried that if Rachel has telekinetic abilities and they start to emerge, she may not be able to cope. I'm afraid that Rachel may end up harming herself or others, she has to get help before the telekinesis starts to manifest itself"

"Holy Mary, mother of God. Pray for us sinners and at the hour of our death, amen"

Carrie could see that Barbara was now beginning to get stressed her frantic reaction told her everything she needed to know. Barbara turned back to her and spoke.

"You don't have any children's do you Carrie"

"No! No I don't Carrie replied sadly"

"Then you don't know. You will never, ever know how terrifying children can be."

"I was engaged to be married once, but I guess it wasn't meant to be, I know having children can be difficult sometimes even terrifying but I've always wanted to have children of my own, when I was a little girl I always wanted to have a sister"

Carrie tried to reassure Barbara as best as she could, she told her about her condition, about Prof Stephen King's the man helped manage her condition, about everything she knew about telekinesis or CAPP. It was usually caused by extreme trauma, but in some teenagers it could be caused by raging hormones and she promised to keep an eye on Rachel, do whatever she can to help her and ensure that she comes to no harm.

Even though her father had left her and her mum for Barbara, Carrie assured her that she harboured no grudge, ill will, or harsh feeling against her or Rachel.

After she had everything that she needed to know, the visiting hour came to a close and Carrie turned to leave. Before she did so she had one final question.

"Mrs Lang there is one more thing I need to ask you please"

"My father when he and you met did he ever speak about me"

"I'm sorry dear" Barbara's response was sullen but sympathetic

"I understand" replied Carrie sadly " I would like you to know that I hold, no animosity or any grievances against you and I never will, my mom was not easy to live with anyway, all I ask is a chance to be a sister to Rachel if both she and you let me"

"You have my blessings " said Barbara "Carrie! please keep an eye out on my daughter for me, make sure she's all right"

Tearfully Carrie replied "I will! I will! I promise!"

Just before she drove off Carrie just sat in her car and wept. There were times she thought that one day her father would come and rescue her. It was hard to accept that he didn't care for her. After having a good cry, she regained her composure wiped her eyes and drove back to school. It was time to let go and focus on Rachel Lang.

When she got back people could tell that she had been crying. Several teachers students including her friend Rhonda Frasier concerned asked if everything was all right. Josh Dawson a senior and the schools current top football player pleasantly but humorously said to her that if someone had upset her, just tell him and he'll go and beat the culprit up for her. That cheered Carrie up a little. The day was nearly coming to an end tomorrow Carrie would have to focus on Rachel and tell her the news.

The following morning when she came to work Carrie spent much of the time checking proper school procedure before revealing to Rachel that they were related. Once everything was in order she arranged an appointment for Rachel in her office and instructed her to come over at the appointed time. Before Rachel's appointment three other students also had a career guidance counselling session with Carrie and she had to focus on them first.


	12. Stepsisters Reunited

Step-Sisters Reunited

That day Carrie had arranged for Rachel to attend a career guidance counselling session. It's purpose was to tell her that they were long lost half sisters.

While she waited for Rachel to arrive, Carrie thought about the power within her and wondered if and when it would emerge in Rachel. She had never seen Rachel used telekinesis, nor could she be sure if it would emerge in Rachel at all. Only that visit to Barbara Lang at Arkham Asylum proved that Rachel did have this ability and that it had manifested itself in the past. As a result it was very likely that Rachel's telekinesis was dormant at this time.

Though she no longer thought much about the past, thinking about telekinesis brought back painful memories.

She recalled her lonely childhood living under her religious mom's iron fist, there were times she wished she had a brother or a sister to play with, or a friend who could understand what she was going through someone who she could share her life with so that she wouldn't have to be alone.

Her mother had never told about menstruation when she was 16, she had her first periods in the showers and thought she was bleeding to death, She didn't receive much sympathy from her classmates. Carrie recalled that dark day, when all the girls led by Christine Hargensen started throwing tampons and sanitary napkins at her chanting "Plug it up! Plug it up!"

It was that incident at a critical moment that had triggered her abilities. If Rachel's abilities were dormant all that would be required was some manner of stressful or traumatic incident or raging hormones to reactivate them. While getting treatment for her own condition Carrie had many topical discussions about telekinesis with Professor Stephen King as well as the wide range of theories surrounding it.

Telling Rachel that they were long-lost half sisters was perhaps the easier part, but would she believe or even be willing to hear the stuff about the telekinesis, that would be a challenge. Carrie did not know if they would be a time limit to this. One can never tell when the worst day of your life is round the corner. That is all it would take for Rachel's abilities to manifest themselves.

She knew that her approach had to be timed right, which led to the big question "when would be the best time to tell her?" undoubtedly as every student guidance counsellor would know the first stage was to gain the students trust.

But it wasn't just all about the telekinesis Rachel was a shy girl, introverted and reserved. Though Carrie was more than willing to have Rachel as part of her life, would the feeling be mutual. Carrie wanted to know everything about Rachel, whatever the outcome she would soon find out, however long it took for Rachel to accept her and the power within herself. It would require one tool patience and lots of it.

There was a knock at the door, it was Rachel Lang

"Come in Rachel"

Rachel expression looked sullen, blank and unemotional, as she entered, undoubtedly because of the many blows that life had dealt to her. She wasn't sure she wanted to be in the guidance councillor's office this day. Carrie for her part was glowing

"Hello take a seat" her smile was bright and pleasant

looking, towards Carrie, Rachel's face lit up a little, she replied with a short smile of her own, then sat down, as motioned by guidance counsellor.

"Thank you for coming in" she paused "Rachel the reason I have asked you to come over is because I have something very important to tell you, something that you may need time to adjust to"

She took a deep breath then spoke.

"we're sisters, you and I, step-sisters to be precise"

Rachel was puzzled

"Ralph White he was your father right"

"Hum – Yeah, but I never really met the gentleman" Rachel's response was quite and low "he left when I was three months old"*1

"he was my father too" replied Carrie "he left when I was younger*2"

At first Rachel was a bit unconvinced, but eventually Carrie won her around. For Rachel it was like discovering your early history, Miss White wasn't a stranger everyone in school knew her and admired her and Rachel was no exception. She had always classed Miss White as being one of those happy shiny people a part of the crowd that she sometime wished she could be.

Rachel quiet and reserved listened attentively to everything that Miss White had to tell her. She felt relief that Carrie didn't show any hostility to the considering her dad had left her and her mom for Rachel's mom. She was a bit shocked to hear that Carrie White the most popular teacher at school had endured child abuse when she was younger. This was something that she didn't expect, perhaps even less than she – Rachel and Carrie being related. Rachel for her part had many questions for Carrie all of which Miss White showed to be predisposition to answer. Throughout all this time Miss White remained elegantly composed with a warm and reassuring smile.

Rachel's mom had never mentioned that she had a half sister. They had taken her away when Rachel was four. She did not speak much about her father either. She only told her once how they met when she was a waitress and served him a cherry pie that he liked very much. The conversation had been turned about them being together and that Ralph would be still with her mom after she had gone grey. This was hardly the case as he left her when Rachel was less than a few months old*3.

When she finished Carrie decided that the stuff about telekinesis would have to wait for another day, for now it was pretty clear that Rachel was overwhelmed with the discovery that she made. For the moment it was best to let her be and allow things to sink in.

"Rachel if there is anything you want to talk about, any time, just drop by, my door is always open to you."

"Thanks Carrie, - hum I mean Miss White"

"it's okay you can call me Carrie, I never like formalities that much I like it more when people use my first name" She was all smiles "who knows, maybe we might get to spend some quality time together someday, if that happens I hardly would expect you to address me as Miss White"

Rachel's best friend Lisa accosted her as she where left the councillors office "what was all that about" she asked

"I'll tell you another time" replied Rachel, there was uncertainty in her voice.

Lisa Parker was astonished at Rachel's reaction she usually shared everything with her it wasn't like her to be this distant.

About two weeks later Carrie later offered Rachel a ride home as part of an effort to encourage the two to bond with each other. Later she met her foster parents and began to sympathise with Rachel's viewpoint that they were apparently more concerned with the caretakers check rather than the well-being. She offered to mediate between Rachel and the Wallaces she proposed that in order to alleviate some of the pressure Rachel could sometime stay over and study at her flat. The Wallaces were reluctant at first but eventually consented. As time went on the two sisters finally began to grow close to each other and Rachel slowly and surely began to open up to the half sister she never knew she had up till now. Of course while at school Carrie had to mind herself and maintain a balanced and professional approach.

Rachel for her part did tell her best friend Lisa, but swore her to secrecy. High school can be a place for gossip. Miss White was a very popular tutor and everyone's favourite guidance counsellor. The people she helped spoke highly of her they praised her and she earned much love and respect from those that she had helped. Even before Carrie's revelations Rachel knew who Miss White was everyone, did. It would be most disadvantageous to Rachel if word went freely around the corridors that Miss White was her long-lost sister. Lisa Parker thought that it might increase Rachel's standing a little but Rachel wasn't that convinced it probably would do the opposite she thought.

Years later during difficult times Rachel would find out that she was not all alone. She would have someone to turn to in her time of need.

Footnote:- The event in "The Rage Carrie 2" take about 5 days according to the script 6 consecutive schooldays on film if you believe in goofs. At first I wanted to arrange that it was within this period of time that Carrie and Rachel became aware of each other but then decided that it was too short to develop the sister's relationship.

* * *

><p>*1 In this universe with the black prom and the Chamberlain massacre not having happened, there would have been no reason for Barbara Lang to withhold the name of Rachel's father.<p>

*2 In the Novel for Carrie's father had died, before she was born in the Brian Palma version he had left Carrie and Margaret for another woman but it was never stated when that happened.

*3 from "The Rage Carrie 2" Script


	13. The Power Within

The Power Within

As Carrie managed to build up Rachel's trust it was time for her to warn her about telekinesis.

On an upcoming evening after she was finished for the day, she had tea with Sheriff Kelton at the cafe where they met every evening and afterwards asked him to drive her to the library. Here she photocopied a newspaper copy of "The Chamberlain Recorder" dated May 29, 1976 describing the bizarre collapse of the property number 47 Carlin Street.

She made sure she had a copy of Ogilvie's dictionary of psychic phenomena and some reports written by Professor Stephen King the man who was helping Carrie manage her condition.

As Carrie predicted Rachel would not believe her story at first and it took a lot of effort and persuasion on Carrie part to get through to Rachel. As she continued with her efforts she correctly deduced that Rachel was fearful that it might be schizophrenia attributing to the fact that the mother was a sufferer.

"... children of schizophrenics sometimes live with the fear of it happening to them. At your age it's perfectly normal to be afraid of turning out like your parents."

"Normal. huh? Get real, I know I'm ten times more likely to get it than most people,"

"I spent much of my life living with my mom, she was mentally ill and something of a religious fanatic. I mean I'm not mentally ill and I'm not that religious, I go to church yes but I don't think that everything in life is a sin."

"You look pretty normal to me. Everyone always says that you're so cool."

"Thank you, but anyway none of my parents were telekinetic and I never saw objects move by themselves when they were around, but I am. If I concentrate hard enough I can move things"

Carrie tried to open up more to Rachel by telling her of some her experience at school, her voice was sad as she spoke. This shocked Rachel, she could never believe that a cool, respectable and assertive person such as Miss White could ever have been bullied so severely. That she was something like the bottom rung of the ladder at high school.

One would always look at her and expect her to be more like the popular girls. Girls like Tracey Campbell and Monica Jones.

Carrie countered by reminding Rachel that people aren't always on the inside what they appear on the outside.

Finally in the end Rachel believed Carrie and agreed that she would notify her if any trace of her condition turned up. Meanwhile Carrie proposed road trip together as sisters. They would go to Princeton where she would introduce Rachel to Professor Stephen King who would be able to assist in managing their condition.

"I been there before" she said "Il be there for you every step of the way, you won't be alone, we'll do this together" she assured her sister.

"Sisters" asked Carrie

"Sisters" replied Rachel smiling enthusiastically.

They had a great time as they drove it was their first outing together as sisters. Carrie's Orange Volkswagen beetle clanked as it rolled along the highway on their destination to Princeton. As the radio played, they sang in chorus to the songs, they laughed and chatted like old friends. Although music was not one of those things which they had in common Carrie was mainly into oldies and old-style rock Rachel was into alternative and hard-rock. Rachel wondered if only Carrie had been about her own age then she Lisa and Carrie could make a trio. She told Carrie about her and Lisa's signature greeting "best blood" and showed her the identical tattoo that they wore, heart with thorny vines around it. For her part Carrie hoped that their next outing or escapade together might be more fun. Maybe the next time they could go to the spring fair at Bangor together.

There was disappointment for Carrie in her latest meeting with Professor King he performed many tests on the girls including Electroencephalography or EEGs. He was able to confirm that Rachel did possess and show signs of a paranormal power evidentially the telekinetic gene, but it was dormant and he couldn't say when or even if it could be triggered. The only thing he could do for the moment was to suggest that they keep monitoring the situation. He also revealed that since Carrie and Rachel were step sibling one would be able to tell if the other is using her telekinetic abilities assuming they are not far apart from one another. Astonishingly it would be possible to able sense and pinpoint each other's telekinetic activities from several miles apart but perhaps the most alarming, if one sister ability is triggered then it could automatically activate the other sisters ability, this left Carrie very much on edge.

With 20 years experience she was quite well able to manage her condition by now. If another telekinetic's emerging powers were to trigger her own, then there was no problem. She could handle that. But what if she – Carrie was the cause of triggering Rachel's abilities surely the younger Rachel would not be able to cope. What if as a result she ended up hurting other people or herself maybe entirely by accident? These thoughts made Carrie cringe.

Could she live with herself knowing that she was the cause of Rachel's abilities emerging and the subsequent catastrophe that may follows? And the worst part was - all it would require was a small incident like the one at Arkham Asylum when that inmate grabbed her.

With their visit to Professor King over, and the Professor unable to do anything but monitor the situation for the moment, the girls returned home to Chamberlain, though disappointed Carrie tried to remain in good spirits. Fortunately for her and Rachel their dormant abilities would not come to resurface for another few years, however they would not know this.

As the sisters spent more time together and continued to grow closer earning each other's trust, Carrie allowed Rachel and Lisa to have a slumber party at a place. Of course as always there were a few house rules that had to be obeyed however Rachel never found those harsh or unreasonable quite the contrary.

Rachel's foster parents, the Wallaces's had somewhat rigid rules concerning Rachel's dog, Walter the Basset hound so from time to time Carrie allowed Rachel to keep him at her place. She liked him too and the feeling was mutual, Walter seemed very relaxed around Carrie in her flat then he was at with the Wallaces in their trailer.

In this timeline at the proper time Rachel told Lisa that she had telekinetic powers, that they hadn't emerged yet, so she never demonstrated. It would remain unknown that if Lisa actually believed her or thought she was exaggerating, nonetheless having Miss White as a step sister did nothing to upset their friendship even if Miss White might come across as eccentric some times.

Carrie and Rachel managed to break the ice and become very close as the years went on. However as with all siblings or family relations they had their share of disputes. They did clash on a number of things but then always made up in the end. For example Carrie was a particularly neat, tidy person and well organised. Rachel on the other hand was not and a typical untidy teenager. Later on in life when Rachel started seeing Jesse Ryan she didn't hesitate to misuse if not abuse Carrie's hospitality. This would from time to time get her into trouble with Carrie who had to respond by setting up a few home rules and Rachel did not take kindly to that.


	14. Last Stroll Through Memory Lane

Last stroll through memory lane

When Rachel was in her sophomore year, Carrie decided to trace their father. She used the opportunity when she was assigned leave. With a little help from her friend Sue Snell Her enquiries led to her Roadhouse in Motton which was once run by her grandparents. Eventually she found out that her grandfather John Brigham had been shot in a bar room incident before she was born. Her grandmother Judith Brigham later remarried a man named Harold Alison, because her mother Margaret viewed this as a sin she disowned them both before moving to Chamberlain. By now Judith and Harold were deceased the Roadhouse was now owned by someone else. Even so Carrie managed to pick up a number of leads which led her to Portland. Arriving here she finally reached the end of the line, it transpired that Ralph had gotten a job here as a construction worker on a project sometimes after he left Barbara Lang. Unfortunately he was killed in a somewhat horrible accident when a steel girder fell on him.

A year earlier when Barbara had told her that her father never spoke to her Carrie was all in tears. This time however she didn't cry she just stayed, silent and sullen sombre. It felt like one of those, time when you reach the end of a chapter of your life. She decided to wait a while before telling Rachel and time it to coincide when Rachel would come to stay over.

The way back home took her past Carling Street and Ewen Avenue. The sight of her old home and school, she now lived in a different part of town, a small but modest and comfortable flat. Even though the new school was not far away from the old one, Carrie hadn't been to either place in maybe about 20 years. Yet mysteriously it felt like only since yesterday. But they had both changed just as she had. The old school was now a prints work and Carrie could swear that she could hear the printing machinery clank louder than her Volkswagen ever did.

Number 47 Carlin Street, she never forgot that dreadful night when she lost control of her telekinetic powers after her mother had tried to stab her, its effect was that she caused the entire house to collapse. A day which one way or the other marked the end of that dull, drab place which Carrie and Momma called home. Years later Carrie had heard that a family from India had purchased the allotment on which was once 47 Carlin Street and built a new house where the old once stood. This was the first time she had seen it before her eyes, it looked grand, it stood out from all the other properties, it stood tall and proud glittering among a row of older aging bungalows.

The next time Rachel came round she told her about her findings, Rachel felt the same way as Carrie did. Carrie told her about her last meeting with Barbara Lang at Arkham Asylum how she had asked about the father and how she was told he had never spoken about her after he left. How she had cried after learning the news and hope this time after finding about his passing she felt no emotion. Was she becoming cold an uncaring?

Rachel said that she felt the same and that it was not cold and uncaring for them not to feel much for the man that left them when they were young and needed him the most. It's just difficult to cry. And the way that she - Rachel felt was that Carrie was a very warm and caring person. She was glad to have met her and she was proud to have her as her sister.


	15. The Events are set in Motion

Five years had passed ever since Carrie white and Rachel Lang were reunited. As Rachel began her senior year at Bates High events were placed into motion that would finally trigger her telekinesis.

A posse of six possibly eight*1 footballers invented a competition composed entirely of sex for points game. When Rachel's best friend Lisa became a victim. She killed herself by flinging herself from the school roof.

Despite their closeness Rachel found it very difficult to talk about her best friend's death, however as promised she didn't waste time in notifying Carrie that the telekinesis had been activated. Rachel insisted she had it under complete control but Carrie was not so convinced. Worst of all when Rachel's telekinesis was finally triggered it somehow in turn activated Carrie's long dormant telekinesis as well.

As the events progressed Rachel discovered the involvement one of their members. A lad named Eric Stark. Just before she died Lisa had given some photographs to develop. One of these pictures was of Lisa with Eric. At Carrie's urging Sheriff Robert Kelton subsequently arrested Eric for statutory rape and he was scheduled to stand before a meeting with the district attorney the upcoming Thursday.

Eric's arrest earned Rachel the animosity of some of the footballers including their ringleader Mark Bing, Brad Winters, Chuck Potter and of course Eric Stark himself. Complicating the issue she began to fall in love with one of their member a more level headed individual named Jesse Ryan. After Rachel beloved basset hound Walter was run over by a truck, Jesse turned out to be the unexpected knight in shining armour and took her and Walter to an animal clinic where the hound would make a successful recovery. As they began dating Rachel unknowingly ended up opening more animosity from Jesse's friends including Tracey Campbell who were put off by the fact that he was dating an outsider.

In the short term Eric's arrest may have only served to make a bad situation even worse. It did not stop the sex for point competition the footballers were playing and unknown to Carrie and Rachel, at the bequest of his friends Mark Bing had began plotting Rachel's downfall by using Jesse Ryan as bait.

Another footballer named George Dawson Jr,*2 a level headed bloke like Jesse Ryan tried, to calm the situation within their ranks, pointing out correctly that it was Jesse who was pursuing Rachel not the other way round. At the end of the day they were heads over heels in love. The best thing to do was to leave them alone and not take it too personally. He further offered to Tracey that he would be willing to be her date at Mark Bing's after football party the upcoming Friday, however she politely but vainly declined.

For Carrie the footballers extracurricular activities became a personal vendetta after she discovered that Veronica Frasier the daughter of a colleague and friend Rhonda Frasier had become the latest victim to this game. As before she tried to comfort the distraught girl, but yet again failed to get anything out.

After Veronica had left Carrie sat alone in her office and then angrily slammed her fists against her desk triggering the telekinesis which shattered her favourite coffee cup into pieces. Enough is enough she was now determined more than ever to find out whatever was going and put a stop to it. No matter how long it takes.

Most evenings after work Carrie had tea with Robbie Kelton at a local cafe, that evening it was particularly gloomy Robbie did not hold much hope that Eric was going to end up getting charged. His dad was a hotshot lawyer much like today's version of John Hargensen furthermore all those involved were from wealthy families with connections to the town's mayor. Naturally Carrie was most dismayed, at the same time Rachel was having a first date with Jesse Ryan which in contrast was exciting and a joyful occasion.

There was also the issue of the telekinesis, both Carrie and Rachel were experiencing it. With Rachel more focused on being romanced by Jesse Ryan, Carrie knew that they would have to get help and treatment before either of them ended up losing control and harming themselves or anyone else. Towards that end she promptly got on the telephone to arrange an appointment with Professor Stephen King. Though he agreed to see them immediately they would still have to wait till the coming weekend, with that sorted Carrie began making preparation and packing for the weekend trip to Princeton University.

Carrie White got her big break this upcoming Thursday one day before the big football match between the Bates Bulldogs and the Carlin Devils. It must be been in the early afternoon when George Dawson Jr came into the student guidance counsellor's office for some career advice. He had a range of issues, although he planned to play during the upcoming football match and do his best, he was considering quitting sports and focusing on a more academic career. He had a very good brain it was longing to use it.

As well as skilled athlete he was also a gifted academic, one could be forgiven for comparing him to Tommy Ross 23 years previous.

As the career guidance session continued Carrie had plenty of advice to dish out which George took great heart, she also advised him not to let peer pressure pin him down. That must have struck a chord with him.

Unexpectedly George turned on his friends and revealed to Carrie everything about the competition that the footballers were playing in the points system that had been invented. He pleaded that they had never meant for it to go this far but Lisa's suicide had made him see that things have gone out of control. Indeed it was a difficult situation for him, part of him is loyal to his mates but another part of him want to extricate himself from this situation. George also felt very guilty at the harm that is being caused. George shamefully also admitted that Veronica Frasier got hurt because of him.

Carrie assured him that he was doing the right thing, and encourages him to tell all. She is also able to deduce correctly that he went along with it mainly due to peer pressure. Deep down he never liked or approved of what his friends were doing. George is also feeling worried that his younger sister Freya for whom he has for much of his life protected like a Big Brother could fall victim. The thought of that terrifies him even though his friends assured him that they wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Unfortunately at the moment he's not sure if he can trust them.

Having made his decision, George Dawson finally decided to tell all, he told her about the videos that Chuck Potter had recorded and Mark Bing's scorebook in which a tally of the players is kept, George also revealed that Jesse Ryan was dating Carrie's half sister Rachel Lang. The first time Carrie heard of this, although to him there was no shadow of a doubt that they were very much deeply in love, he was all too aware that his friends were very angry about the two of them being together.

George speculates, that his friends plan to get back at Rachel and concludes that most likely place to do it would be at the after football party on Friday. By the time he left Carrie's office she had much of what she needed to know.

Much later George Dawson Jr managed to catch up with Rachel and warn and her about his mates and advised her to watch her back. Although her reply was pleasant she insisted she was a big girl and could take care of herself. It stands to reason that she did not take his advice for this afternoon she was at the Mall where under the guise of befriending her Monica Jones bought her an expensive lipstick.

Unfortunately Carrie White would encounter a great many hurdles in the hours to come, she couldn't find Rachel in time in warn her, as the latter was spending the night with Jesse in violation of the Wallace's house rules. It was an infraction that would get Rachel grounded.

As the two football teams faced each other this Friday, Carrie White had still heard nothing of Rachel Lang and was most concerned about the well-being. At last she managed to get a line to Boyd Wallace who informed her that Rachel had been grounded for staying out of all night. She enquired if he knew where Rachel had been but he didn't. Nonetheless considering that she now knew that Rachel was dating Jesse Ryan it wasn't hard to put two and two together.

Carrie was not a fool, her gut instinct told her that something was up yet she could not put her finger on it. She thought about it for a bit. George Dawson Jr had informed her that if Mark Bing and the others had plans for Rachel then the most likely place they would carry it out would be at the after football party this evening. If Rachel had been grounded then was she safe? Even if she was prevented from turning up at the party, Carrie knew that Rachel would find a way, after all teenagers are not known for doing as they are told. Without being too overprotective somehow Carrie was going to have to keep tabs on Rachel just at least until she could find out what Mark Bing and his crew were up to. She knew that if Rachel was harmed and subsequently lost control of her telekinesis then the consequences would be catastrophic.

Carrie finally resolved that if Rachel turned up at the after football party, she too would find a way to be in the area when that happened. It was a decision unknown to her which was going to end up saving countless lives above all for Rachel's.

* * *

><p>*1 Originaly five<p>

*2 In this continuity the second son of George Dawson and Frieda Jason


	16. Not Much a Killer Party

The football game was proceeding very badly in the beginning with the visitors' team having scored an early lead against the home team. Eric Stark was kicked out of the game early on after a dangerous tackle. As the match neared its end Coach Walsh hoping to even things up, put in Jesse Ryan and George Dawson Junior into the game. After which Jesse scored a touchdown ensuring a last minute victory for the Bates Bulldogs. A crowd from the home team lifted him up in the air and carried him, their hero. From this vantage point he just had the time to spot Rachel Lang who had just arrived smiling, cheering and waving at him.

After the game the scout from King's University came to speak with both George and Jesse. George politely declined and went to speak to Coach Walsh in private informing his wish to discontinue from football. At the last minute he decided not to attend the after football party. He had plans of his own he was going to tell his friends that he is planning to quit and consider an academic career instead, he knew that they would not take it really well.

Unknown to everyone Carrie was hiding in the vicinity of Mark Bing's mansion. Everything she was doing was entirely based on gut instinct in but she was taking a tremendous risk. Things were not made easier by the presence of a group of drunken lads led by Arnold Thomas who wanted to go to the party but were refused entry. But the hardest part was that everything had to be timed perfectly if anything went wrong the consequences would be most severe and certainly most unforgiving.

As Carrie continued to wait she could only clutch the crucifix that she always wore around her neck and pray that nothing would go wrong.

After getting Rachel to relax her guard, Mark and his friends revealed their true colours and began taunting her about the loss of her friend. There were shortly joined by Eric who was called over. A sensible girl Rachel tried to leave but was grabbed and restrained by Mark. He forced her to watch as did everyone else, as multiple television screens played a video of Rachel and Jesse making love. The humiliation was too much to bear, she'd been set up, they had crossed the line and she was now going to make them pay. As Rachel was flung on the floor and surrounded, then subsequently grabbed by Eric the tattoo she shared with Lisa a heart with horny vines around it, began to grow and spread the vines all around her body.

Carrie arrived just in the nick of time to prevent a massacre from occurring. Just as Rachel had caused the glass windows to shatter, Carrie countered by using her own telekinetic abilities to halt the exploding shards in mid air before they could hurt anyone. Brad Winters who was about to bear the brunt of the impact, looks stunned in his eyes buggered out as he stood nose to nose with a whole field of shattered glass suspended mid air inches away from him.

"RACHEL STOP! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE A MURDRESS" shouted Carrie.

Carrie flexed, and caused the glass shards of shattered into harmless dust particles. She telepathically communicated with her half sister and urged her to stand down.

("I know you're angry, you're hurt, but this is not the way. There is a better way and we will deal with them in time. Stand down")

The onlookers watched anxiously as they tried to make sense of this bizarre spectacle occurring before their own eyes.

Though enraged Rachel chose to comply and the thorny vines slowly began to shrink. Carrie passed the keys to her Volkwagen Beetle and asked to wait in the car for her until she got back.

Carrie gasped in shock as she saw the television screen. Her effort to prevent Rachel from getting humiliated had come too late but thankfully she had prevented a slaughter of unprecedented proportions, no one was hurt. She subsequently turned her attention to Mark Bing, then before anyone could react, flexed. The notebook he was holding flew out of his hands into hers. Turning the pages she read the contents.

"Heather White 10 points Cora Black 8 point Amelia Gray 5 points Veronica Frasier 7 points Lisa Parker 4 points Tracey Campbell 10 points Rachel Lang 30 points – care too explain what this is all about"

For the first time Mark sounded meekly embarrassed as he replied

"Huh - well it's a game that we came up with - where we rate the girls on how ..."

"...on how beautiful and pretty they are" put in Chuck Potter

"...yeah that's right on how beautiful they are. Now in your case Miss White I'd say you'd score full points, that's a 100 of course"

"Really" Carrie smiled pretending to be amused.

She held Mark lightly by both shoulders and then suddenly to the shock of all partygoers, kneed him hard in the gut with such force that he crumpled to the floor.

Whimpering and squealing with pain it was a long time before he could muster the strength to pick himself up again. Even before he could get up Carrie began to speak.

"This sick little game ends now" she rasped quickly "I am going to expose you for this Mark Bing you and your friends"

Holding the notebook in front of his face she continued "this does not belong to you any more consider it confiscated, give me the videotape"

Rachel who had watched all of this covered her mouth to suppress her giggle. So there was some justice after all in this world she was glad that Mark got hurt she just didn't expect that her half sister was capable of something that she had just seen, but she wouldn't miss it for the world. Following Carrie's instruction she turned to leave and headed for the car.

After confiscating the videotape as well Carrie left with a final warning that if anyone tried to humiliate or harm Rachel, her stepsister in any way again she would see to it that the perpetrator or perpetrators were expelled and as for Mark Bing, Brad Winters, Eric Stark, Chuck Potter and Jesse Ryan they were already in big trouble. Jesse Ryan was not at the party so Carrie told the others to send him her regards. She'll be expecting him at school in her office next week.

As Carrie and Rachel left the party they encountered Arnold Thomas and a trio of his friends were unable to gain access to the party.

"Rachel" said a drunken Arnie "you told me you'd get me in"

"Yeah well, it's not that a swell party anyway" said Rachel

"Rachel's right" replied Carrie smiling "It's just as well it could have ended up being quite a killer party"

"Man I love a killer party" said Arnie

"Oh I don't think you would have liked that one Arnie" replied Carrie "trust me! Oh and remember don't drink and drive"

The two sisters let out a chuckle as they drove off.

"Dude, I think we just missed a killer party" said a dejected Arnold turning to his friend. He drunkenly stared at the empty glass bottle of root beer he had just consumed before chucking it on the ground.

Although in the end Carrie was able to prevent Rachel from going into a rampage much to her dismay she was not able to prevent Rachel's humiliation, the younger half sister she had sworn to protect. For Rachel there was further humiliation of afoot when Boyd Wallace doubled her curfew having discovered that she had sneaked out to the party when she was banned from doing so. Carrie for her part would not get involved and admonished Rachel as well. She also had a long talk with her about the facts of life which Rachel did not appreciate.

As Rachel sat alone in the untidy room with Walter, Carrie requested if she may have a word with the Wallace's, Rachel could see Carrie as she spoke but she couldn't hear what she was saying. As both were due to have an appointment with Professor Stephen King the upcoming weekend, the Wallace's reluctantly agreed to let Rachel go with Carrie. While she's under her watch Carrie would ensure that Rachel's curfew was maintained though deep down she hated the thought, but she knew she had to compromise.

Before they could depart Carrie knew that when she returns next week she would have to deal with unfinished business concerning the footballers. She hoped that the actions she had just taken would be sufficient to ensure that no other girls would come to any harm, at least for the moment. Additionally in the few hours that were to follow, both Carrie and Rachel were able to establish through the confiscated videotape, that Jesse Ryan had nothing to do with the prank that his friends played on Rachel. Rachel for her part realised that he did love her truly.

Unknown to both of them Jesse Ryan and Tracey Campbell arrived at the party after Carrie and Rachel had left. Jesse had subsequently had a huge fight with his friends when he found out what they had been up to.


	17. Outcomes

This weekend Carrie White and Rachel Lang headed for Princeton University for a pre-arranged appointment with Professor Stephen King who was going to be able to treat their resurgent telekinesis.

Unlike previous road trips which had been cheerful and pleasant. This one was awkward. The day previous Mark Bing and his friends had tried to humiliate Rachel and Rachel nearly lost control of her telekinesis and killed everyone at the party. Only the unexpected but timely arrival of Carrie White prevented a tragedy. Nonetheless Rachel was unhappy that Carrie had found out about her and Jesse's night of passion which was supposed to be a private moment but instead ended up being broadcast to a mansion full of people. To add to it all she was supposed to have been grounded by the Wallace's for breaking a house rule.

When Boyd and Emilyn found out that Rachel had broken her curfew they punished her by grounding her for the rest of the month and Carrie simply refused to intervene. The Wallace did allow her to accompany Carrie for this trip since it was for medical reasons. Carrie had also agreed to a compromise that while Rachel is in her custody she would ensure that she completed her curfew and naturally Rachel didn't like this. This had to be the worst day of her life.

Carrie tried to make conversation and break the ice but Rachel wasn't having any of it and remained cold and distant. She just sat in the passenger seat brooding like a typical teenager. Carrie was her half sister okay but she was not her mother.

Things seemed to take a turn for the worst when the car broke down leaving the girls stranded in the middle of the road. Unexpectedly help came in the shape of Jesse Ryan who was passing by. He was just returning having picked up his car from the garage which had been damaged the day earlier by the Carlin Devils. Although the actual culprit was Tracey Campbell, but no one would know that.

At first nothing was said between anyone, but eventually as the trip progressed Carrie, Rachel and Jesse made the peace. He re-iterated that he loved Rachel very much and had nothing to do with Mark Bing's cruel trick. In a professional capacity Carrie was the first to be convinced and not long after Rachel followed suit.

While driving Carrie and Jesse had an informal career guidance meeting as he revealed his role in the game that his friends played, his views, his career aspiration and how he doesn't want to end up selling cars at his father's business or end up like him when he grows up. He's ready to face the consequences that the upcoming scandal will have, he will definitely lose his scholarship that he had gained the other day for Kings University. Perhaps he has already lost Rachel, his attitude remained cavalier and mature.

Jesse drove Carrie and Rachel all the way to Princeton University, before preparing to head back to Chamberlain. Just as they parted company Rachel and Jesse reconciled and agreed to remain friends.

For much of the weekend and perhaps the first half of the following week Carrie and Rachel remained Princeton where Professor Stephen King conducted tests and assisted them in managing their telekinesis. In the case of Rachel since she's an adolescent a combination of hormones and the shock by Lisa's death triggered the telekinesis. In the case of Carrie as she was affected by telekinesis in the past, the abilities were mainly triggered by being in close proximity to Rachel. It is not uncommon for people who have had telekinesis to usually sense the presence of another telekinetic nearby.

Eventually over the course of the weekend Rachel finally swallowed her pride, acknowledged the importance of controlling her telekinetic abilities. She also realised that with her mom still committed to psychiatric care and best friend gone Carrie was all she had.

Professor King also revealed that usually people with telekinetic ability have telepathic*1 abilities as well. With a little bit of know-how two people with telekinetic abilities can initiate point-to-point telepathy and share each other's thoughts. Carrie and Rachel successfully tried to experiment with this concept. When it was time to leave Professor King generously arranged for them to be driven back to Chamberlain.

Carrie's orange Volkswagen Beetle was found abandoned by the highway by Sheriff Kelton. Recognising it as hers he arranged to have it towed to the garage. Unfortunately after a long 20 years of usage it was toast. Upon her return he relayed the bad news to Carrie and teased her about where she had been and that he was about to send out an entire search party to look for her.

After they returned Carrie submitted the evidence she had gathered to the principal and Sheriff Kelton. She was disgusted to find out that it would be impossible for any of the footballers to be charged. Despite this setback Carrie did manage to get some small victories. The footballer's game of sexual conquests was brought to an end. They all received lengthy suspensions that included Jesse Ryan and George Dawson Junior. Life went back to normal, no more girls were hurt. And Carrie was always on hand to provide counselling for the last few. Eric Stark also encountered new problems as the Parker family sued him for the loss of their daughter gaining an undisclosed sum in a private settlement.

There was further insult in store for Carrie when she was herself suspended from school pending an investigation into unprofessional conduct. Although the incident occurred outside school premises, it wasn't professional of her to knee Mark Bing in the gut. Carrie's line managers insisted that they were not in favour of this course of action but had to comply with guidelines. Carrie remained professionally composed but deep down she was bitter about this and contemplated in carrying on in her capacity as a student guidance counsellor. The last few days were perhaps the worst in her, own life as well as it was in Rachel's. Throughout her entire career never had a student committed suicide under her watch. She blamed herself for not acting quickly enough before things got out of control and regretted her actions of knocking out Mark Bing.

In this turbulent time she was comforted by her half sister Rachel Lang who said that she didn't blame her and would stand by her side in whatever was to come. At the end of the day no charges were pressed against Carrie and she was allowed to return to her post after having been reprimanded by the school board. A first.

George Dawson Junior was ostracised by most people at school for snitching on his friends, which led to their exposure and subsequent suspension. Despite this he overcame these hurdles, after finishing high school he left town to study at a college in Augusta. His conscience was clear he did it to protect his sister. Carrie White provided him with excellent reference that would enable him to kick start a promising career. Earlier she also mediated between him and his family and Frasier family all of whom were friends of her, and helped to resolve any outstanding grievances. All parties were successfully reconciled. Over the years George began working very hard to prove that he could be trusted and regained redemption.

Rachel and Jesse later rekindled their relationship and Carrie duly gave them her blessings. She also helped Jesse in acquiring another football scholarship, this one at Duke University so that he wouldn't have to sell cars for the rest of his life at his father's dealership. Jesse was most grateful and one of the things he did do in return was to help Miss White acquire a new car to replace her old one.

Having lost their credibility Mark Bing and the other footballers later mended their ways and reformed and neither, Carrie, Rachel or Jesse would have any bother from them ever again.

Rachel came to terms and accepted that she had telekinesis and that itself provided are major turnaround in her life. With the support of her new found half sister she decided to begin studying for a career in neurology. With coaching and advice from her elder stepsister over time Rachel herself grew to become a disciplined and elegant young woman, or as she would put it one of the shiny happy people. Much later Rachel's mom got better and was released from Arkham Asylum and Rachel left the Wallaces to live with her and her half sister but not before making the peace.

* * *

><p>*1 Telepathy is not used in the Brian Palma and Katt Shea adaptation of Carrie, but that doesn't mean that Carrie and Rachel do not possesses those abilities.<p> 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Carrie white and Robbie Kelton must have been having been seeing each other since five years by now and despite this they both harboured strong feelings for one another.

Rachel later displayed a bit of a mischievous streak, when she decided to bring her half sister and the Sheriff closer together. Persuading several students to collaborate with her, she engineered an incident that would result in Carrie and Robbie spending some quality time together on their own.

When Carrie found out about this she was furious at first and did not appreciate Rachel in meddling in her personal life. Rachel for her part defended herself by pointing out the fears that Carrie harboured concerning relationships. Realising that she was telling the truth Carrie simmered down.

She finally made the decision to develop a relationship with Sheriff Robbie Kelton further. Just before Rachel went to college Carrie White and Robbie Kelton got married. Her friends Tommy Ross, Sue Snell, George Dawson Senior, Frieda Dawson and Rhonda Frasier were all invited. Most of them were happy that Carrie had finally found someone in her life after a number of setbacks. Sue Snell served as the matron of honour at Carrie's wedding. Rachel Lang, Veronica Frasier and Freya Dawson were amongst the bridesmaids. The honeymoon was in Aspen, Carrie subsequently moved in with Robbie and about a year later she gave birth to her first child a girl whom she named Lucille.

Rather than undertake maternity leave Carrie decided on the difficult but momentous decision and resigned her commission as student guidance counsellor so that she could stay at home and spend some time looking after her newborn daughter. On the day that she left the staff and the student at Bates High gave her a big warm send off. It is said that students from the previous years also returned for the occasion having heard that Miss White was leaving. It is also said that Carrie's leave and do party had so many attendants, that the school had to requisition the gymnasium for this occasion.

Carrietta Nicole White would always be remembered as a rock, one of the best tutors that the Bates High School ever had, principled, self-righteous and someone who commanded respect and love from all those she helped.

In the years that would follow Carrie with the help of Sue Snell decided to investigate family lineage. Although Carrie and Rachel's father had died, she felt inclined to know if they might be any others like them. Towards that end she tried to find out if she had any aunts or uncles and whether if her grandmother and step-grandfather had sired any more children together. She also took the liberty to investigate Barbara Lang's side of the family. All findings that she made she relayed to Professor Stephen King.

Carrie did have more children, when they were old enough she set herself on the new mission to find others with telekinetic problems and help them. She even went as far as trying to set up a school where people with telekinetic abilities could learn how to manage the conditions. Professor Stephen King and later Rachel Lang provided valuable support in this enterprise.

While at college Rachel developed an interest in the Oriental arts. Many years later after completing university in before starting her career as a neurologist she travelled to China and spend some time at a monastery where she studied meditative techniques. Under the tutelage of a wise master she ultimately learned how to control her telekinetic abilities. After acquiring a medical degree Rachel finally began her career as a neurologist. Much later on along with her eldest half sister her destiny would be to find and help other people suffering from telekinetic problems. She would also make a significant contribution to science as the telekinetic gene was finally identified followed by a cure.

In this time stream both Carrie White and Rachel Lang had a more favourable destiny, but like everyone else they would have their trials and tribulations their joys and sorrows. Their ailments and experiences served only to make them stronger in this continuity and more successful. They had come a long way from where they originally started.


End file.
